Let This Nightmare Be Over
by XXdestinedXXforXXpainXX
Summary: After Sanctuary, Jess is waiting to hear 3 small words from Rob. While she's waiting she finds out that she's being stalked by someone who, quite frankly, wants her dead. CHAPTER 10 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first fanfic so please help me out by leaving reviews, good or bad. Thanks XD**

**Chapter 1**

"_Nothing," I said, innocently, and sat down on Rob's bed._

_And then, from behind them, a familiar voice went, "Knock, knock." And my mother came barreling in, with my dad, Michael, Claire, Ruth and Skip trailing along behind her._

"_Just stopped by to see if you wanted to grab a bite over at the restaurant…" My mom's voice died away, as soon as she saw where I was sitting. Or rather, who I sitting so closely beside._

"_Mom," I said, with a smile, not getting up. "Dad. Glad you're here. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Rob."_

I felt Rob tense up behind me. Skip started looking like he was going to cry – which he did, by the way. Ruth looked amazed that I would ever say anything like that – and I thought she knew me better than that, oh well. Michael looked relieved, maybe because since I had a boyfriend I would stop barging in on him and Claire. Douglas also was in shock. And we all know how my mother felt, or we should, and my dad is so reasonable so we know how he felt too.

Anyways, I glanced over at Rob. I've never seen his eyes so wide. But he quickly recovered from his shocked state and smiled. For once it was a half-disgusted, half-amused smile he always gives me, but a real, genuine smile. He should so do that more often. I practically melted right then and there. But that was not the time for going weak in the knees and all that sappy love stuff. This was a time for business. So he smiled, as I said, and put his arms around my waist, giving me a hug. I pushed him away, not in a mean way, but in a business way.

"Not now, Rob," I hissed. "We need to make a good impression out of you." He removed his hands immediately, much to my disappointment.

"Jess, Jess, Jess-" My mother sputtered. She was obviously at a loss for words. I'd like to think that it was because she was proud of me for picking such a great guy to be with. But, as usual, I was wrong. My mom went ballistic one me. As usual, my dad was pretty cool about it. Luckily, though, my mom waited until we were out of the room to started going bananas. She started in the room, but caught herself – I guess she didn't want to be like Great-aunt Rose – and dragged my dad and I into the hall.

"Jessica Antonia Mastriani, what the _hell_ are you thinking?" She screamed at me once we closed the door.

I rolled my eyes and dragged her farther down the hall. Somehow, I don't think we'll ever be far enough away so no one could hear this.

"Toni, quiet down, we don't want anyone hearing us and getting hurt." My dad tried to rationalize with her. It somewhat worked. I mean she _did_ quiet down, but not by much.

"You're telling me that you want to go out with _him_?" She said _him_ like he was a zombie or the Blob or something equally as disgusting.

"Mom, yes I _am_ telling you that. Also, he has a name, Rob. As I do believe I've already said," I told her, snarling. **A/N: I know it's out of character for her, but just roll with it** I can't believe I got stuck with a stereotypical mother. It's terrible, for those of you who don't know what it's like.

"But did you see him? He's not, not-"

"MOTHER! You've met him before! And you said he seems like a nice boy! Why is it whenever I finally find-" I started until my dad cut me off.

"Toni, I don't think Jess would want to go out with someone she didn't think was a great person. She has a good head on her shoulders and knows how to judge character. Also, Rob is Mary's son, and Mary's a great lady." My dad helped. It appeared to work when my mom sighed and shrunk back a little.

"I guess you're right, Joe," She said helplessly. Then she started in on harassing me, pumping for information on Rob.

"Alright, I'll meet you guys at home," I said, after my parents decided they were done.

Finally, I was able to go back to Rob's room. Everyone else had left after about five minutes. We, unfortunately, had been out in that hall for over twenty minutes.

Anyways, when I got back to his room, I had found he was fast asleep. I crept over to his bed, gave him a peck on the lips, and turned to go to the door. All of a sudden, an arm shot our from behind me, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me back.

"Mastriani, don't go," I heard Rob whisper. So I didn't. I lay down next to him and snuggled close, embracing the moment and loving his arms around me.

I couldn't believe I had a boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend, a hot, gorgeous boyfriend at that. The world was finally at peace.

"I snuggled closer and whispered, "I love you," softly in his ear. But it was too late; he was already off in La-La-Land.

**I know it was short, but I didn't want to make it too long. So how was it? Review please? I won't post the next chapter until after 3 reviews XD Leigh**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you _so_ much, guys, for the great reviews. I'm afraid this chapter may not be very satisfactory because it's so short. But read and review anyways, so I know what to do.**

**Disclaimer: This so doesn't have to be said, but I need to: These characters do not belong to me, but to the great and powerful mind of Meg Cabot. Give her all the credit.**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning when I woke up, I knew 2 things: One being: I know what happened last night wasn't a dream; and 2: now that I know it wasn't a dream, I so had to tell Ruth. She'd flip, I knew, and she'd try to persuade me away of my decision, but nothing could move me. My mind was set – that was where I wanted to be after so long.

I heard Rob sigh really loud. I turned over to face him. His eyes snapped open and I was suddenly lost in them.

"Oh good, it wasn't a dream," Rob said huskily.

I snuggled closer - I know I'm doing a lot of that lately, but I was so happy … plus, he didn't seem to mind.

"Nope," I smiled as I looked up at him. He smiled back down at me. At that moment I fully knew that he was truly happy as well. As if his lips crashing down on mine and kissing me passionately was any indication. All I could think was: _Oh good, he doesn't mind my morning breath_. Stupid, I know, but one must think about these things while they're doing them, well I do anyways.

This went on for a while … maybe 15 minutes. I was so happy - maybe a little bit _too_ happy – but hey, you'd be really excited too if 175 pounds of Hottie-Extreme was kissing you like that. **A/N: I don't really know how much he weighs, it's just a guess, so go with it**

But, as my luck turns out, we were interrupted by none other than Mrs. Wilkins and Just-Call-Me-Gary. Oh great, this is exactly the position I want to be found in by his mother. Would she hate me? Well, I guess I was about to find out.

Rob and I split apart like hot potatoes. Graceful that I am, I fell right off the bed.

"Goodness, Jess, are you alright?" Mrs. Wilkins asked as she helped me up. Good, she didn't seem like she was mad at me for almost getting down and dirty with her son – even though I so wouldn't do that for 2 reasons:

Gross, we're a new couple and we're not to that level yet

It'd be a little hard to do in a hospital and hospital bed made for one.

Although, I have thought about it. I wondered if Rob had. He seems like one of those guys who are knowledgeable in that area. Maybe he's already done it with a Darla or those girls I talked about a long time ago that he brought to Chick's.

Hey, you never know, although I hate to think about the "other girls."

I stood up and sat next to Rob's bed – there was a chair beside it, I just never chose to sit in it – and smiled at Mrs. Wilkins.

"Rob, the doctor said you could leave tomorrow. And, Jess, your parents want you home immediately," Mrs. Wilkins informed us.

"Ok, I said as I stood up. I crossed over to Rob and gave him a smooch on the cheek. "Bye, I'll be back later," I smiled at him and left the room.

I had to walk home, but it didn't take long. I was nervous the whole way. It was dark, perhaps around midnight, so I knew I was in trouble.

And I guessed right this time. As soon as I opened the door, my mom cornered me.

"Where have you been, young lady?" My mother asked, her voice unnaturally shrill.

"Ummm, at the hospital," I said flatly.

"With that boyfriend of yours?"

"Yes,"

"JESSICA!" My mother screamed.

"Mom, you don't think we did anything, do you?" I asked, I seriously was surprised, yet hurt; I thought my mom knew me better than that … I guess not.

"Well, I mean you were out all night with a boy -"

"Mom, we were in a _hospital_! It's a _public_ place!" I yelled. Honestly, my mother sometimes.

"But those rooms are usually unattended so you can get a quick –"

"MOM! Gross!" So I told her the 2 reasons I had for not doing it and went up to my room. Sheesh, will I ever be trusted?

Ok, there's the end of the chapter. I know nothing really happened, I just wanted to add the different reactions of the mother. I think now you know who's house they're going to use when they… haha just joking XD

**I know it's a little slow, but I'm working on the 3rd chapter, and let me tell you: It's LONG! Unlike this short one. So yea, review. If I get at least 3, I'll put up the next chapter. So hop to it! God, I love that expression**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. As I said: It's LONG! And, it had to undergo a lot of changes. Also, I was very busy the past couple days, so the actual typing-it-out process took a little longer than I expected. But here it is, for you to read. I hope my readers aren't too mad at me. Speaking of which, thank you for all the lovely reviews, I really appreciate them.

Chapter 3 

Winter turned to spring and Rob and I made up a lot for lost time. Not only because

We hadn't been together since birth

But also

There were 2 Rob-free weeks after what had happened at his uncle's wedding.

Oh yes, the wedding. We mustn't forget about that. At first, it was wonderful. Rob and I shared a couple of dances. But once Rob went to go to the bathroom, one of his cousins asked me to dance. I said no, but he kept on asking me. Don't ask me how, but somehow, we ended up dancing. Well, Rob chose that particular moment to come back from the bathroom and saw us dancing. Rob, of course, got really mad. I didn't even see Rob come back though. All of a sudden, I saw him break his cousin and me apart and I heard a crunch and blood spurted out of his cousin's nose. It got all over my dress, but I didn't care; it was so romantic – Rob was pounding his cousin for me! The security guard had to pull rob away, and his cousin went to the ER. Nice family eh?

So, it was spring. The flowers were blooming, birds were chirping, and love was in the air… at least for me it was.

Unfortunately, I wasn't with the love of my life. Instead, I was at good ole Ernie Pyle High, bored out of my mind and willing, telepathically, for the bell to ring. Hey, I didn't know how much power I possessed. I could have a ton more powers that I didn't know about – oh my God, I sound like Krantz. **A/N: She didn't accept offer to FBI**

Just a second later, the bell rang. I hurried out of the classroom with a smirk on my face. I stopped at my locker where I was harassed, once again, by Hank Wendell. **A/N: Is his name right? If not, please correct me** Where the conversation flowed, once again, about me. Not being in detention. This conversation was seriously, getting old. He was walking over, so I was leaving, when he said something different. And it wasn't about me, but about him. And Rob.

"So when are you going to leave the that stupid boyfriend of yours and go out with me?" Wendell asked slyly.

I stopped dead in my tracks, spun around, and looked at him disgustedly. "As if," I retorted and walked outside. The sunlight was really bright, and all I could think was: _Geez, I need to get some sunglasses_.

That's when I heard it, the sound my ears are always itching to hear: the beautiful purr of Rob's Indian. I could point out that sound even in the loudest of places.

The question was, however, why was he here? Rob, I mean. He has never, except for once, come to my school to get me.

So, I pointed this out to him when I got to his Indian. He just shook his head and gave me this half-amused, half-disgusted smirk he seems to give just for me.

"Mastriani, I've come to get you," Rob said in his sexy low voice.

"Well, I can see that. Why though? You're not answering my ques-" Rob cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth.

"Just get on the bike, Mastriani," He handed me the extra helmet. But just as I was putting on the helmet, very hesitantly, I might add; it's not very often that this happens – Ruth stalked on over and chose that moment to come and lecture me on safe sex. She was really starting to sound like my mother.

"Oh, Hess, I can't believe you're actually going to-"

Rob just stood there looking very uncomfortable.

"Ruth, we'll discuss safe sex later. But right now, I'm going to… wherever Rob is taking me." I told Ruth. I put the helmet over my head as Rob followed suit. He sat down on the bike as I plopped down behind him and wrapped my arms around him. I was practically melting when I felt his abs beneath his thin t-shirt.

And then we were off to… I didn't know really. All I knew was that we had to get away from Ruth fast.

We rode for a while; I didn't pay attention to where we were going since I was too busy daydreaming. But all too soon, we stopped. Of course, I was still lost in Jess and Rob Land so I didn't realize we did. Stop, I mean.

"Mastriani," Rob's voice shook me from my fantasy. He sounded bored.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"We've stopped. Would you mind getting off the bike so we can just go inside?"

"Oh right," I said stupidly as I got up. _Nice job Jess, he's really going to get over the jailbait factor now_. I said to myself. It was at this thought that I finally knew where we were: his house. And his mom's car was gone.

I decided it was my responsibility to establish this.

Rob chuckled, his eyes lit up with amusement – wow some actual emotion in his eyes – and said, "I know that, Mastriani. She's out with Gary."

"Oh," I said, trying to sound sophisticated. "So that makes us-"

"Alone?" He offered, a slow grin spreading across his face.

I swallowed and nodded. Rob walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him a little as he guided me to the door. He opened it and took the liberty of relieving me from my backpack, dropped it on the floor, and me to the living room. I sat on the couch and he stayed standing.

"Want something to eat?" He asked. Rob is such a gentleman – when did I ever get to be so lucky? I shook my head at his question. "Drink?" He said.

"No thanks," I said.

"Alright," Rob replied as he walked over to the couch and plopped down beside me. He put his arms around me and me close, and kissed my head. He rested his chin on my head and said, "What do you want to do?"

I snuggled closer into him. "Um, we could watch a movie," I suggested.

"Sure, which movie?" He asked as he stroked my hair. I was thinking about growing it out, but Rob said he liked it. So I kept it. Short, I mean.

"Uh, something scary," I said and smiled.

Rob got up to go find a movie – he had a ton, let me tell you. He finally came back with one. It was a Japanese horror one called _One Missed Call_. It looked interesting.

So, we sat and watched the movie – which was pretty entertaining, only because we were barely even paying attention, if you catch my drift. It all started on the first scary part, when a girl fell off of a bridge. It may not seem that scary, but I was scared at the time. So Rob, being the perfect gentleman, tried to comfort me. In doing so, he accidentally kissed me and it took off from there.

Let me just tell you one thing about Rob's kissing: it's amazing. When he kisses me, it's like he's kissing me with every inch of his being. It's as if it's coming from his heart and soul. I know it sounds corny, but I'm only trying to be honest.

It's times like these that I really loved: rob and me, sitting together and kissing each other passionately. It made me think he actually loved me.

Sad, I know. I don't even know if my own boyfriend loves me. I say, "I love you" and he looks around uncomfortably and changes the subject. He starts talking about football and he doesn't even _like_ football. Yea, this is my relationship. The relationship everyone is jealous of… well Ruth, mainly.

Don't get me wrong, she still hates Rob, but she just likes the way we act together. "You have _chemistry_" she says.

Anyways, Rob eventually was lying on top of me, hand up my bra, when he suddenly stopped and got off me like I was on fire or something. See, this is the problem with having a boyfriend who's on probation: just when the good stuff is about to happen, he realizes what's going on. It's very depressing sometimes.

"Sorry, we should stop," He always says this like he's violated my body. Which, of course, he hasn't.

I propped myself up on my elbows. I really didn't feel like arguing with him. "Ok, let's finish watching the movie."

"Right," Rob said as he dragged me back into his arms. Maybe he really did love me, he's just afraid to say it.

"What the hell? What's going on?" I asked. We missed so much of the movie with our intimate distraction.

Rob gave me his famous half amused, half disgusted smile and brought his arms tighter. "Just watch the movie, Mastriani," He said as he smiled – a full one – and kissed my head.

I scooted in closer to him, rested my head on his chest and soon I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, well I'm updating again as you can see. It's really hard to update during fair week because I'm so tired and I'm never during the day. So your patience is appreciated. Here's the next chapter. It's really short, and it doesn't get interesting until the end. So, read and review!**

**Chapter 4**

To put things simply, I overslept. Of course Rob would try to wake me up, but, conveniently, he fell asleep too! It wasn't until Mrs. Wilkins arrived home, at about 7:30pm, that I realized I was supposed to home. And late for supper! I was so dead. I just hope Ruth told my family where I was.

Rob was kind enough to give me a ride home. It would have beautiful, but we were both too worried to enjoy it.

We got to my house in no time. Rob felt the need to escort me inside. "For a witness" as he put it.

So, there we were, walking up to my door, we were barely even to the door when it swung open. And who happened to be standing in the doorway? None other than my mother, and she didn't look too happy.

All I can say it: Ruth didn't tell anybody. How did I know this? As if my parents screaming at me was any indication.

_Poor Rob_. Was all I could think of.

As it turns out, I'm grounded for 3 days from Rob. Talking on the phone was ok, but in person? Try a no. I was so bummed.

So Rob went home all sad and moody. I went up to my room the same way.

Those 3 days were probably the longest of my life, other than the 2 weeks from his grounding. I did a ton of chores and walked Chigger. Not that walking Chigger is bad, but I usually walk him to Rob's and Rob walks us home.

But no Rob.

As soon as Ruth found out, she started coming over a lot and relishing the fact that she got me all to herself. She came over and rambled about Todd Mintz. Who, apparently, is starting to become her friend. Ruth doesn't really have a lot of guy friends – come to think of it, she doesn't have any – so she got very excited about Todd.

"Jess, today something weird happened with Todd," Ruth said on my last day of my grounding. She said this all meekly and shy as if she were ashamed of telling me.

"Ruth, what is it? Did he do anything to you? Because if he did, boy, he'll be wishing he wasn't born," I gritted through my teeth.

"No, god, no. It's just … just that he asked me out today," She said somewhat glumly. Which I totally didn't get. If I were Ruth I'd be completely happy that someone as Hottie as they come as me out. Of course, I'm not Ruth and I have my own Hottie.

"Ruth, that's great. What's wrong? You don't seem all too happy about it." Then I do believe I finally saw why she was so sad. "It's not about Scott is it?" **A/N: for those of you who don't remember, Scott is Ruth's boyfriend from books 2 and 3 **

Ruth nodded sadly, tears gleaming in her eyes.

"Hon, you have to get past him. Long distance relationships never work you said it yourself. And it's not your fault he is a jerk and decided he didn't like you anymore. You don't deserve him. Besides, you have a new option and he lives right in town. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get over it." I told her as I gave her a hug. Normally I wouldn't do that but she really needed it. She was crying.

"Thanks, Jess. You're such a great friend," She said as she wiped her eyes. "I'm going to go home and call Todd," Then Ruth went home.

Just after she left, the phone rang. It was funny because I was just planning to call Rob. It rang right in my hand.

So I answered.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hello, Jess," This strange voice said in the phone answered.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"I'm watching you, Jessica Mastriani," the voice went on. Ok, I was really starting to get creeped out. So, just to see he wasn't bluffing I said:

"Ok, bucko, what color shirt am I wearing?"

"A black Metallica t-shirt and a pair of holed jeans. Right now you're sitting on your bed talking to me. And your friend Ruth just left,"

This was really starting to scare me. I stood up and walked away from my windows.

"What do you want?" I asked shakily.

"Don't tell anyone you got this call. No one, or something will happen to your friends, and something 10 times as worse to you. Remember, I'm watching you," The voice said and hung up.

I tried to star69 him, but, as usual, these guys are smart and call from untraceable numbers.

**So that's the end of the chapter. Like it? Didn't like? Just click the cute little purple button to leave a review and tell me. Good or bad. As soon as I get 3 reviews, or more, I will _try my hardest_ to update.**

** Leigh **


	5. Chapter 5

**I would have had this up a while before, like 5 hours before, but my computer decided to turn itself off and not save all that I wrote. So I had to edit all over again. YAY! Well, here's Chapter 5. Read and review please. XD Peace.**

Chapter 5

I called Rob. I didn't know who else to call

"Hello?" Rob's comforting voice came seeping into my ears.

"Rob?" I said. It was then that I realized that I was crying.

"I'll be right over," Rob said and hung up. I hung up as well and went to Douglas' room.

As usual, I waltzed into his room without knocking. Only, not as usual, he was making out with Tasha.

"Oops, I'm sorry, I'll just come back later," I said shyly as I backed out of his room.

"No, it's ok, Jess, I was just leaving," Tasha said, getting up from Doug's lap.

"Oh, it's fine. I can come back later," I said.

"Jess, sit," Doug's strong, low voice said. So I went into his room and sat on his bed. Tasha stayed in his room and sat on his computer chair. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"I can't tell you. Can you please cover for me?"

"Yea, sure," Doug replied. Thank God for him. "Hey, Jess?" He called, as I was just about to leave.

"Huh?"

"Where exactly are you going?"

"Umm, with Rob." Doug gave me a look; you know the knowing look that says 'you're not supposed to do this or that?' Yea, that look. Anyways, I continued. "I know I only have on more day until I'm not grounded anymore, but I need to see him. _Please don't tell_," I begged him. I was almost about ready to grovel or bribe or go down on my knees, anything so he would let me see Rob.

"Ok, I won't tell. Just promise you'll behave."

"Sure, I promise," I tried to smile as I backed out of his room. Tasha and Doug resumed where they left off in their make out session.

Rob showed up five minutes later. He crawled up the tree right by my window and there he was. Wow, was he good.

"Hey, Mastriani, what is it?" He asked as he came through my window.

I crossed over to him and threw myself in his strong arms and started crying some more. Well really, you can skip over the crying bit, I was bawling.

"Jess," Rob's voice grew serious as he gave me a shy hug back.

"Can we just get out of here?" I sobbed. I thought that the farthest away from my house as I could get, the better. I just didn't feel safe there.

"Sure, come on," He dragged me to my window and started climbing down the tree again. I followed and soon we were on his Indian headed to … well I wasn't sure, but we were going away from home and that was all that mattered.

We soon ended up at my school. It was dark so no one was there. Also, it was a little weird being at my school after hours, when I really wasn't meant to be there, you know with no one there and me not there for actual classes and stuff.

"Why here?" I asked, removing my helmet and wiping my eyes. My God, I was crying so much. Idiotic psycho, it's all his fault I'm crying like a baby. Wait, no, this was worse than a baby – God, I'm such a loser.

"It's where we first met … well sort of. We can't really get into the auditorium," Rob said with a grin as he took my hand and walked towards the bleachers and walked up them until we got to the highest row and sat down.

"Alright, Mastriani, would you like to explain what's going on?" Rob said finally.

I started crying again. Seriously, ever since those FBI agents showed up, I've been a freaking bawl bad.

"Jess," Rob was starting to get impatient, I could tell and I couldn't blame him. "Tell me," He raised his voice a little.

"I – I can't," I cried as I buried my head into his chest. And how could I? I mean a guy just threatened to do something to my friends or me if I did tell anyone. I didn't want to put anyone in danger.

"Why the hell not?" He started to get angrier.

"Because he told me not to say anything?" I said questionably. Not that I was asking Rob if I could say that or anything, it was more of a self-question. Kind of to make sure that I wasn't really saying anything, I guess. I don't know, all I know is that I was terrified, and I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Who? Who told you not to say anything?" Rob questioned, shaking me a little. His voice was filled with worry and concern.

I shook my head in reply. "I don't know. But let's just put it this way," I said, pulling myself together a little. "Remember when we watched _When a Stranger Calls_?"

Rob nodded, taking a big swallow so that I could see his Adam's apple move up then down.

"It's something like that, minus the babysitter." I didn't think I was really telling anyone about the call, or was I?

"Oh … my … God," Was all Rob said. His eyes grew real wide and they had a look of terror in them. Then, all of a sudden, he went back to being expressionless. He quickly grabbed me and brought me into him, holding me as tight as he could – which was pretty tight, mind you. He propped his chin on my head.

"I feel safer now," I said meekly from his chest.

"Why?" Rob asked.

"Because I'm with you," I so sounded girly at that moment, but it was true. The only time that I felt really safe was when I was with Rob. He was like my protector, my bodyguard.

I felt Rob's chin expand as he lips curled into a smile. He lifted his chin off my head and pushed me away until I was at arm's length. I was still looking down; I didn't think I could handle looking into his eyes. Two fingers lifted my chin to meet his strong gaze. He cupped my face in his hands and ran his thumbs across my cheeks.

"I'm glad," He grinned as he leaned down to kiss me. It wasn't a make out kiss or anything, but a caring kiss that was all too short. It ended in less than a minute and Rob pulled me into him again. I wanted to stay like that forever – In Rob's big, strong, warm, comfortable, caring arms. Unfortunately, it didn't last long because Rob suddenly decided it wasn't safe to be outside. So, he drove me back to his place. His mom wasn't home, again. So we were free to do what we wanted.

As soon as we got there, I called my mom and told her that I was Joanne's while Rob stood next to me grinning.

"And I thought Joanne had gone away," Rob teased after I hung up. I grinned and shook my head. "There's that smile that I know and love," Rob said as he fingered my lips.

"Whatever," I said, still smiling like a buffoon.

"You hungry?" Rob asked. I didn't have to answer, however, because my stomach did the talking for me. Rob smirked and said, "You want some dinner?"

"Do I have to answer?" As it turns out, Rob knows how to cook. The only thing about it is that he cooks very well. His food is outstanding. It's almost better than my parents' food. Almost. But anyway, I stuffed my face and in a matter of about 3 minutes, my mashed potatoes and gravy with steak and peas, was in my belly. Rob just stared at me like I was a monkey learned how to surf or something equally as shocking.

I guess the look on my face told him exactly what I was thinking because after I was done, and after he got over how fast I ate, he said, "That good, eh?" I nodded my head vigorously.

So, now you can see why we were getting a little comfortable on his couch a little while later. Movies obviously don't mix with us. Don't worry, we weren't all the way home, but we were at 2nd base, almost to 3rd. **a/n: What exactly is 3rd base? I've never really known. Precisely why I'm not going into detail XD **

It was a great thing we ate before we did this. Reason being: our stomachs were full, so we were energized to do it all night long. Not that we were going to, but it could happen and if it did, at least we'd be burning calories.

But anyways, suddenly, Rob's arms lifted me off the couch and he started carrying me to the stairs. Surely he wasn't going to take me to his room? He was! He started walking up the stairs. Wow, Rob was really good at walking up stairs and still being able to kiss a girl. It almost made me melt.

It was weird that he hadn't stopped yet. Not that I minded, it was just strange. I mean, maybe it was the fact that I could be gone forever kind of struck Rob and he just wanted to plant his seed before I died, you know?

Rob got to the door to his room, opened it and went inside. He walked over to his bed and plopped me on it. He grinned and got on top of me. We made out that was for a while when he began to take off my shirt. I had already taken off his and was starting to get a great view of his abs, or should I say feel, but it just felt weird with mine off too. The shirt, I mean.

Then I felt it. The feeling of my pants being unbuttoned, unzipped, and pulled off. By someone other than me. So there I was: in my underwear with Rob on top of me, at 3rd base and about to go all the way home. Did I really want this? Now? Before he said: "I love you, Jess. Will you marry me?" Well, maybe he wouldn't say 'will you marry me' when he says 'I love you,' but either way, I think not. Which is why I said, "Rob,"

But it didn't work. He was very into kissing my neck. He better not give me hickeys or else, since my hair was so short, my mom would see and ground me again – maybe for life.

"_Rob_!"" I practically yelled. He literally jumped off me and fell off his bed.

"Jesus, Mastriani! What's wrong?" Rob asked as he stood up casually, pretending he didn't get scared and fall off his bed. Men. Why do they have to have such big egos?

"I don't think we should do this. I mean," I said as I propped up on my elbows.

"You're not ready?" Rob guessed.

"Well no, it's just -" I was interrupted again.

"You don't want to get pregnant? We were going to play it safe you know, Mastriani,"

"It's not that, it's -" This was really starting to get annoying.

"Then what?"

"I was just about to say that until you started interrupting me!"

"Oh, sorry," Rob looked at his feet, then back up and into my eyes. God, he has such beautiful eyes.

"Ok, I know this may sound corny, but I don't want to have sex until I know you love me," I said slowly. Rob sighed and started to look uncomfortable. He ran a nervous hand through his long, curly, dark hair – he really needed a haircut – and looked around his room at nothing in particular.

"Jess," Rob started as his gaze drifted back to me. "I know you want me to say 'I love you' but saying that is a hard thing to do for me. Ok? I'll say it when I'm ready," Wow, that was an interesting speech. Maybe I should look at it from his perspective. I mean, he's come from a family who probably isn't open with each other, like my family is, on their feelings and emotions.

"Fair enough," I answered as I pulled my pants and t-shirt on.

"Come on, I'll take you home," Rob volunteered as he grabbed his t-shirt. I stood up and walked over to him. I remembered everything that happened that day and suddenly all the emotions spilled back.

"No, please let me stay. I'm scared, Rob. I'm so scared," I sobbed again.

Rob held me in his arms protectively and stroked my hair. "Ok, you can stay, I guess."

"Thanks, Rob, you're amazing." I murmured into his stomach.

We lay down on Rob's bed and snuggled close. I stayed like that for a while, breathing in his scent and just being there with him. Soon, I started to drift off to sleep.

"Jess," I heard Rob's voice in my sleep. "I lo…" But I didn't hear the rest for I was off in 1-800-MISSING Dreamland.

**Ok, there's the finished project. Wow, that was fun to write. All right, now it's time to click the cute little purple button and review. I'm not updating until I get at least 5 reviews. I hope you liked my chapter, please tell me if I'm adding too much dialogue or anything I'm doing wrong. Your review matters so please be honest.**

**>>Leigh **


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. This isn't a chapter, just a note from Leigh, the author who is supplying you with a masterpiece. Haha jk! Anyways, I just want to let you all know that I haven't forgotten about the story, I'm typing it out now, so I should have it up later tonight or tomorrow. So hold your horses until then. I've just been really busy with school and all that jazz. WAIT JUST A LITTLE LONGER! Thanks for your patience.

Leigh 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

When I woke up the next morning, it wasn't like Cinderella – you know with the little birds? Oh no, it was like Mulan woke up – at the camp, remember? Mushu woke her? Anyways, Rob practically yelled at me to wake up.

"Alright, alright. I'm up. What's the big deal?" I yawned as I sat up and stretched.

"Don't you have school today?" Rob asked simply. He was dressed and smelled like he had a shower. He smelled delicious.

"Ah, crap!" I muttered as I jumped out of Rob's bed and fluttered around his room like an idiot.

"Do we need to go back to your house?" I stopped fluttering and turned to face him. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"We don't have enough time, Rob! Look at the clock," He glanced over at it.

"I tried to wake you before I took a shower, but you're one heavy sleeper, Mastriani. I'll call Wendell to see if he can take you to school," Rob said as he started to walk out of the room.

"No!" I said a little too desperately. Rob's head reappeared in his doorway and looked at me questioningly. "I mean, why? Why does Wendell have to take me?"

"Because I have work. What's wrong with Wendell? I mean, I know he's a little stupid at times, but he's not bad. He didn't do something to you, did he, Mastriani?" Rob said, his fog colored eyes lighting up as if they were on fire. Did this mean he was jealous of another man liking me and therefore about to proclaim his love?

"Let's just put it this way," I said slowly. "He sort of has a thing for me."

"That's it, let's go," Rob said as he grabbed his keys.

I looked around his room panicking, we couldn't leave yet, I wasn't even dressed, my hair wasn't combed, and I smelled horrible. My morning breath was eeking up to my nose. I couldn't go to school like that! "Wait, Rob! I haven't had breakfast yet," I called after him, hearing his feet crashing down on the steps as he ran down them.

"Don't worry about it; we'll get some donuts on the way,"

"But –"

"Mastriani, _let's go_!" Rob yelled angrily.

"I CAN'T!" I screamed, he obviously doesn't think clearly in the morning. I mean didn't he see how horrible I looked and smelled? Well my breath anyway, the rest of me smelled like him and he always smelled good – unless he hasn't showered in a couple days then he smells bad, but that's never happened before.

"Why?" Rob ran back up the stairs and looked into his room.

I looked at him amazed. How could he not see now? I mean, he's eyeing me pretty closely and he _still_ can't tell? "I can't go to school looking like this!"

"Oh, right. Um, borrow some of my clothes. There are some jeans in the closet and some shirts in the third drawer." He said as he walked back out of his room. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

I quickly changed into a gray shirt that was tighter on him, but really loose on me, and a pair of jeans. Luckily, I had my 5" heel boots on so the pants weren't as long on me. I walked into the bathroom, brushed my hair and used my finger to brush my teeth and proceeded downstairs where Rob was comfortably lying on the couch. He looked up as I walked in and sad, "Ready?" I nodded.

We stopped at Dunkin Donuts on the way. Then we were off again to school. Instead of dropping me off, Rob parked and got off the bike with me. I had no clue what he was doing, but he sure did seem mad. I followed Rob to the doors and we walked in. Rob's expressionless eyes searched every which way as I, again, followed him through the school. Then it hit me: he was searching for Hank. This couldn't be good. I mean, Rob had a very temper and had a tendency to act on impulse. Was that why he got on probation: because his tempter and impulsiveness collided? Gah, this wasn't the time to think about this. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Rob," I said firmly. Luckily, he turned around to look at me.

"What, Mastriani?" He sounded irritated.

"Now, ever since I told you about Wendell, you've been a little tense. Anything the matter?"

"Well, yea, Mastriani, something is the matter. A creep I have never liked is crushing on my girl, and I don't like it."

Aww, he called me _his girl_. But, unfortunately, this didn't mean he loved me. It would just mean he cared for me a lot – but wouldn't that mean he loved me though? Too bad I couldn't linger in the moment because Rob went:

"Don't get all girly on my, Mastriani. This is serious," He sighed and shifted his weight onto his right foot.

I snapped out of my fantasy of our wedding – where he said he loves me – and tried to play it cool. "Right, go on, Rob," I said as I nodded my head, gave him a sympathetic look, and motioned that it was his turn to talk.

Rob grinned as he shook his head and looked at the floor. He looked back up at me with his infamous half-amused, half-disgusted smile. "There was nothing else,"

"Oh, well, in that case, you need to get to work, remember?" I said. I could tell my behavior was annoying him, but it was fun watching his expressions change.

I walked over to him, took his arm and led him towards the entrance. He seemed a little resistant at first, but eventually walked with me without my arm-holding. We walked together all the way until we got to his bike, where we stood looking at each other.

"Well, I have to get ready for first hour," I said, breaking the silence.

"Right. Well, see you after school?" Rob asked.

"Sure," I said as I took a step into the gap between us and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You really are amazing, Rob. Thanks for everything."

In reply, Rob kissed my head and hugged me back, resting his chin on my head. I felt so safe in his arms, I didn't want to let go. Unfortunately, I had to. Rob disentangled himself from my arms and all too soon, he was gone. I watched him ride away until I couldn't see him anymore.

I walked back into the school where I met with Ruth and, conveniently, Wendell.

"Jess," Wendell sneered. "You know, Rob is such a loser. I don't know why you waste your time with him."

I was seriously getting tired of his snide remarks about my boyfriend. It was so old already and it had only been like a week or so since he'd started saying them. So, I spun around to face him. "Because, you filthy little ingrate, he's everything I asked for. Why do you care anyway?" I retorted.

Wendell shifted uncomfortably. "How is he everything you asked for? Has even said 'I love you' yet?" When I didn't answer to that, he went, "Yea, I didn't think so. Any guy who hasn't said those three words by now either really doesn't like you, or he's cheating." These last few words hit my like an anvil. Kind of like how Wylie Coyote always gets hit by anvils, only I'm sure my anvil hurt worse.

"Go to hell, Wendell," I retorted as I walked away, with Ruth trailing along close behind.

"Wow, who stuck the stick up his ass?" Ruth asked timidly.

"Nothing; he's just jealous," I replied, picking up my pace.

Ruth half ran. Half walked to catch up. "Jealous of what?" I stopped and looked at her like she was mental. Maybe she was, but I decided against voicing this particular thought.

"Rob and I, Ruth!" I practically yelled. She shrunk back a little.

"Oh," We continued to walk on a little in silence.

"So how's Rob?" Ruth asked when we got to my locker.

"Great; he's great," I said with no enthusiasm. I mean, we _were_ great and everything, but Wendell was intent on ruining everything.

"So, why'd he drive you to school this morning?"

"I stayed over," I started pulling a few books that I hadn't left at home out of my locker and handing them to Ruth to hold onto while I got organized. Ruth stood next to me, her mouth hanging open, eyes bugged six feet out of her head. "Ruth, that's a very unattractive look for you; and I think Todd will agree with me,"

"What; you stayed over? Did anything happen?" Ruth interrogated.

"Nope," I knew I was being brief, but that thing Wendell said was irking me. What if Rob _was_ cheating? And if he was, whom with? Probably some Darla or Charlene or Teri from Chick's.

"Why?" Ruth snapped me out of my thoughts.

"He didn't say he loved me," I replied simply.

"Oh, right; that's an excellent reason," Ruth was silent for a moment. "When will you?"

"When he says he loves me. So, how did things with you and Todd work out?"

"Oh, fabulous, Jess! I can't wait for our romance to bud and blossom into one like yours and Rob's," Ruth said as she got that far away look in her eye that told me that was fantasizing.

"Have fun when you get there," I muttered to myself. My relationship was awesome, don't get me wrong, but it's not the way I imagined… not that I had _imagined anything_, just fantasized a _teeny_,_ tiny bit_. "Speak of the devil, here is he now," I perked as Todd walked over towards us. Ruth snapped out of it and turned all mushy. God, this was getting gross; somebody gag me.

"Hey, Todd," Ruth greeted him. Her voice, I noticed, had raised a couple octaves – and in case you don't know what an octave is, it's when your voice raises its pitch.

Ahh, to be young and in love. I felt like Edith and Archie from _All in the Family_; Ruth was Gloria and Todd… the son-in-law – what's his name again?

My life is terrible.

"Bye, Jess," Ruth waggled her fingers at me as Todd led her away. And there I was, all alone. I hated that word: alone. It just sounds so… lonely, for lack of a better word. I headed off to class to start another boring day.

The rest of the day was slow and long. Ruth and Todd were too busy being infatuated with each other to even notice me at all. So, as you can see, it was a relief when that final bell rang and I walked out into the open. I was about to start walking home, when the purr of a black Indian pulled up beside.

"Need a lift?" Came a sexy low voice I knew and loved. The only difference with this

sexy low voice was that it seemed different somehow. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it just seemed a little more secretive all of a sudden; or maybe it was my imagination.

"Mastriani!" Rob's voice yelled. I snapped out of my crazy thoughts and smiled broadly. Rob smiled back, and I almost melted right there, but I kept my cool factor. He handed me the spare helmet and I climbed onto the bike behind him, wrapping my hands around his washboard abs.

"Home please," I said into his ear so he knew where to go. Rob nodded and took off.

Rob came inside with me. We decided that he'd help me study. No, I'm not kidding; he really did help me study. So, we were sitting there, working, when the thoughts of all Wendell said came flooding back. I must have been pretty out of it because Rob's beautiful hand came waving in front of my face. When I didn't respond, Rob's beautiful hand suddenly turned ugly as he smacked me in the face.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" I exclaimed as I held on to my nose. Hey, I may be a tough girl, but Rob is the only person that can hurt me – emotionally and physically.

"Mastriani, you were totally spacing; what's with you today?" Rob said, his voice all light and happy. I looked down at my hands. How could I tell Rob that I was suspicious of him for cheating on me? "Jess," Rob's voice grew serious. His hand came up to my chin and lifted my head so I was looking directly into his fog colored eyes. My eyes wandered down. "What's wrong?"

I looked back at him and took a deep breath. "Are you cheating on me?" I asked so quietly even I could barely hear it. Silence followed after that. Rob dropped his hand and looked at me like I was the ghost from Christmas past, his mouth dropped open. "Rob, please say something," I whispered desperately. What if he was? Cheating on me, I mean. Would I lose his trust; would he dump me?

Rob took my hands in his in one of his and held my face with the other – this didn't seem like cheating news to me if he was doing this, but then again, I have been wrong before. "Jessica Antonia Mastriani, I would _never ever_ cheat on you. Do you trust me?" Rob whispered sexily. Wow, he had _never_ used my full name before. He must be serious.

He leaned in for a kiss, but I put my fingers lightly over his lips. "So you do like me?" I asked a little more playfully, a smirk spreading over my face. Rob looked at me like I was mental, or maybe I was, I don't know.

"Mastriani, if I didn't like you, why would I be going out with you?"

"Good point. But some people actually do—"

"Mastriani," Rob whispered.

"Yes?"

"Just shut up," And since my fingers were still over his lips. He tore them away and came at me and kissed me with every ounce of want, desire, and passion he had. Or maybe he had more, but that's what it seemed like to me. He kissed me so hard that I fell down and Rob came on top of me. The make-out session went on for a long time – probably one of our longest – until my bedroom door opened and we found, who other than, my mother and father standing there, gaping in at us.

"_Jessica_!" My mother snapped.

"Mom," I gritted through my teeth, warning her to leave us alone. I seriously felt like a lioness protecting her territory these days. "Rob was helping me with my homework."

"Oh, really?" Dad asked his eyes wide. He crossed his arms and glared at me.

"Yea and he's staying for dinner…" I nudged Rob in the ribs. "Right, Rob?"

Rob shivered, "Yea, right – right, I'm staying for dinner," He sputtered nervously. I looked at Rob strangely. Rob glanced at me quickly, then looked back at my parents, and looked back at me again with a 'what' kind of expression on his face.

Then, we both looked back at my parents and smiled sweetly. You know the kind, totally fake, but they buy it anyways.

"Whatever," Mom said with a huge sigh, like it was killing her to do this, and walked away. My dad followed her like a duck follows its mother.

I looked back to Rob and kissed him again. We had another make-out session before dinner, which was just as amazing as the first. You'd never believe that we'd be making out like this since that first kiss on the back of his bike, but we were. We've come a long way, I tell you.

All too soon, my mom called us down to dinner five times before we actually came down. I could tell she was very suspicious, but luckily she didn't say anything about it; I was so tired of making up lies.

Anyways, we all sat down at the table, prayed, and began to eat. I ate like a hawk that's just been staring at his future meal for eight hours and had just begun its feast. Everyone stared at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked with my mouth full. They kept on staring, then Rob chuckled a little; this made everyone else start to laugh, which made me very confused. I continued eating and, eventually, they stopped laughing. That was such a relief, let me tell you. This was followed by everybody eating in an awkward silence. That is, until my mother broke it. The silence, I mean.

"So, Jessica, how is that Hank fellow?" I dropped my fork onto my plate and looked at her with big, wide eyes – I tried to give her a warning signal, but I was just too shocked. I felt Rob's expressionless gaze bore into me. Uh-oh, this wasn't good. Not good at all. I knew she was just trying to make Rob jealous of me – which, in her mind, would lead to our imminent breakup; but would, in reality, only bring us closer together – but how did she know about Wendell? I decided to play it cool.

I picked up my fork and replied, "What Hank fellow, Mother?" I asked calmly, shoving something food into my mouth. My mother looked at me in disbelief. She looked around and smiled at everyone.

"Well, you know. That boy that always calls here and wants to talk to you," My mom said impatiently.

I nodded my head like I understood. "Oooh, that boy. Rob is good, Mom," I smiled at Rob, who gave a nervous smile back.

Mom shook her head angrily. "No, his name is _not_ Rob," She looked at me furiously and threw a mean glance at Rob. "His name is Hank. Hank We… Wen-something or other,"

Rob, who started to return to his food, looked back up at me, all confused. "Jess," He said in a sexy, low voice. I would have found this sexier, however, if it weren't for the fact that it was a bad 'Jess.' I looked over at him innocently.

"Yes?" I asked, batting my eyes.

"How _is_ that Hank fellow?" He asked. His eyes were shining furiously and his face went back to being expressionless. Rob really isn't all that scary; in fact he isn't scary at all - contrary to what others believe – but when he didn't show any emotion on his rugged face, he was. Scary, I mean.

My mom had a smug little look on her face, like she had won. In reality, she hadn't. Mine and Rob's love could beat anything… oh my God, that sounds so cliché, even to my own ears. In other words, this wouldn't break us up. Well, at least I hope it wouldn't.

"Um" I felt myself turn red with all the eyes that were on me that I could feel. I looked over at my mom – she had continued eating, but was still looking up at me – and made a face at her that said "You're dead," Or at least I hope it did.

"Jessica, I asked you a question," My mother asked in that annoying voice she gets when she's impatient. Mom had stopped eating and was now looking at me crossly.

"Yea, Jess, she asked you a question," Rob's voice butted in. This was so humiliating. I mean seriously. My mom was totally harassing me in front of everyone and Rob was as well because he suspected me of cheating. My life, I swear.

I hit Rob in the stomach, or at least I tried to, but he grabbed my wrist in time to stop me. I looked over at him to find that he was gazing intensely at me. Only, it was a very angry intensity and not a loving intensity. I gazed into his eyes for a couple seconds, but had to look away. Jesus, Rob is so good at this staring stuff. I averted my gaze down into my lap and Rob let my wrist go.

"So, I got the lead for the spring musical," A voice that you can only assume said. But just incase you didn't assume correctly, I'll tell you it was Claire Lippman. It was just at that moment that I realized that 'everyone' had meant everyone: Douglas, Mike, Claire, Tasha, Mom, Dad, and Rob and I.

"Nice job, Clairebear," Mike said in a loving voice. He smiled at her and held her hand over the table. I wish Rob and I were doing that now, but no! My stinking mother just _had_ to bring up the fact that Hank Wendell calls me every single day.

Claire looked over at me sadly and I gave her a 'thank you' look. I returned to eating my food.

"Jess, you never answered my question," My mom's voice returned unhappily.

"Oh, let her go, Toni. You're going to embarrass her," Dad pleaded.

"Um, excuse me please," I said quietly. I threw my napkin on my plate and slid out of my chair. I then proceeded to run upstairs. My room, I have mentioned before, is all the way at the top of the house. Now, I ran into it, slamming my door, and throwing myself on my bed. When I was little, I used to do that a lot when someone had hurt my feelings or angered me in any way. I did that now, only this time I slid under my covers, pulling the blankets up to my head. I heard someone walking up the stairs, shut the door, and start walking towards me. "Leave me alone," I squeaked.

The person who had trespassed into my room walked all the way to my bed and plopped down on it next to me. The person was particularly large – well not fat or anything, just bigger than me – and I'm not very good at deciphering who people are when I am covered up to my head in my blankets. I decided to peek out real quick. I saw Rob, sitting there – well technically laying – and smiling an odd type of grin. Why was he smiling? I thought he was mad at me, but maybe he forgot that he was mad at me because his love was so strong and deep and … yea right. Anyhow, I brought that blanket back over my head after I saw Rob and, for some reason, shivered. I felt Rob poked at the blanket and try to pull it away from my head, but I only gripped the top harder. Then Rob started to poke me! I'm – not very well known but still – very ticklish so I started to squirm and tried my hardest not to laugh. Unfortunately, I did and I kicked and squirmed so much that Rob fell of the bed. By this time he was laughing as well, but he stopped immediately when I popped out from the blankets and showed my head to the world – well just my room, but you get the point. Rob's face, at this point, turned expressionless. He had stood and went over to a wall and leaned against it, looking at me like I was food and he was a vulture waiting for me to die. Although, I don't he'd have liked me to die because I think he'd be awful lonely.

"Well?" Rob finally said, quite rudely, I might add.

I just sat there stupidly because for a couple moments I had forgotten why he was even in my room and why I was even under my blankets, hiding away from the world.

"I was blushing because I knew you'd react the way you did," I answered after a moment.

"Ok…" God, he was very rude that night.

"We don't really talk, well he talks to me, but I don't talk to him. Anyways, if you think about it, it's kind of funny because we were just talking about cheating on me and trust and you're coming up with the same conclusions," I chuckled nervously.

"I'm not laughing, Mastriani," He replied, shortly.

"Or maybe not," I added quietly. "Look, I'm doing anything with Wendell, ok? I guess he's calling here, but my mom never told me anything about it. I swear. You have nothing to worry about. Besides, how can I cheat on you when the only person I love—" I paused and Rob looked at me intently. "Is you?" Rob's expression grew more serious. He walked all sexily towards me and kissed me, gently at first, but then with more enthusiasm. I can't say I objected at all, and he didn't either – or at least until my mother called us back down to dinner. We walked back down the stairs, smiling happily.

"So what were you guys doing up there?" Mikey asked.

"Making out," I answered. Rob looked at me with wide eyes, my mom looked about the same and then made a disgusted face, my dad continued eating, and my brothers and their girlfriends pretty much looked like Rob – only not nearly as hot.

"Jesus Christ, Jess, you guys make out more than Claire and I do," Mike announced. "And that's a lot," He added. I guess he just wanted to brag about how much he kisses one of the hottest girls in town.

"Who cares, Mike," Douglas replied, throwing a pea and Mike's head. Mike looked like he was about to throw mashed potatoes back, but caught the eye of my mother, who glared him down like a hawk.

"Now, boys, behave. Jess, keep your love life to yourself," My mother intervened. I smiled over at Rob and continued eating. A few minutes later, a hand had moved over my thigh to find my hand and held it throughout dinner. I figured it was Rob's since I felt the somewhat roughness of them. Things were really starting to look up for me.

That's what I thought then.

**A/N: Really long chapter, I know. But I'm really excited about it! It was like 13 pages on Word. Anywho, I hope you liked the chapter and I apologize that you guys had to wait so long. I hope to have next chapter up sometime this week. It's still in writing, but I may just split it in two; I haven't decided yet. Also, this is the last fluff chapter for now. The actual story will start to pick up within the next 2 chapters. Review please. I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews. SO CLICK THAT CUTE PURPLE BUTTON NOW!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Friday, which was only three days after the dinner incident, my mom came into my room and told me that she, dad, Douglas, and Mikey were going to go 'campus hunting.' That might sound a little weird, but my mom was really mad that Mikey dropped out of college just for a girl – upon whom Mikey corrected her and said that she wasn't just any girl, but my mom flipped his comment away – so they decided to find a college close by that he could go to. Of course, they had to scope out the campus because they are just weird like that, so it became a family expedition. Well, minus me because I'm still in school and all. Dad finally got Mom to agree to let Douglas go back to college. Mom only agreed, however, to this idea if Mikey took Douglas to school with him. So not only were they on a hunt for a nice campus, but a safe campus for Douglas as well.

Friday night, I invited Rob over again for dinner – well everyone wanted him to come again what with all the drama from last time. He reluctantly came – reluctantly because he, unlike everyone else, didn't like the drama – only because I told him that we'd have a quick session before dinner. By 'session' I mean make-out session, in case you didn't catch my drift.

Everyone was silent all throughout dinner up until my mother just had to open her trap and inform the two girlfriends and one boyfriend about their little trip. Claire and Tasha, who were present and invited to dinner every night, looked really bummed, but Rob didn't look sad at all. For some reason, he looked a little pleased. As soon as I saw his expression, he went back to being expressionless. I figured out why he looked so happy a moment later when he opened his mouth to say, "Well, if it's ok with you two," 'you two' meaning my parents, "Jess can stay with me at my place," I dropped my fork and stared at him, openmouthed – which is a most highly unattractive look for me. Everyone else followed my pursuit. Rob just looked at me all clueless and adorable. His adorable look fell a few minutes later when my mom spoke up.

"No, we've already decided Great-aunt Rose was coming over," His wasn't the only face put in mere shock, everyone else's – including mine and exempting my mom's – turned that way too.

"We did, Toni?" My dad asked softly. "I thought she was going to stay at the Abramowitz's,"

My mother simply sniffed. "No, I've changed my mind," She scoffed and turned an evil eye to Rob and I. It's like she thought were unholy or something. I was as shocked as everyone else when she did this to poor Rob, but hey, he brought it upon himself.

"Mom, can I _please_ stay with Ruth? We won't do anything terrible," I pleaded. I wasn't only pleading for the sake of my relationship but my sanity and my life. Old Great-Aunt Rose also made me feel like she was going to chop me up into a million pieces if I wasn't a pretty little princess all the time. And I'm not sure if you've noticed lately, but that is so not my style.

"No!" My mother raised her voice at me causing everyone to jump about a foot in their seats. "I've already decided on Great-aunt Rose. She'll keep a good eye on you. Now that is that," My mother, to add dramatic effect I guess, stamped on the floor.

I shrugged and continued eating. Rob still was stunned into silence and looked over at me in disbelief. After dinner, he dragged me up to my room. "Jess, what was that all about?" He asked me angrily. I was shocked. I hadn't even realized what I had done wrong – what _had_ I done wrong? NOTHING! That's right a big-fat-juicy-NOTHING! Hmph. Anyhow, I voiced some of this – only the what did I do wrong part – and Rob said, "You didn't defend us, Jess." He sounded really hurt by this, but kept his composure.

"Rob, it's not a big deal. I can still see you," I said calmly, trying my hardest not to laugh.

"Yea it is… and no, you can't," He said.

"Ummm, yea, I can," This time I did add a little laughter to my voice. "My parents don't realize that I can get out of my window and climb down the tree," I explained. "They also don't realize that I installed my own lock in my door last summer," I smiled up at him. "It'll be fine, ok?" I found this very amusing that I was comforting him instead of the other way around as it so normally went. Rob finally agreed and I saw him off.

My family left the next day at two in morning while I slept. I usually have a deep, unwavering sleep, but today I woke up with a start when I heard everyone shuffle downstairs. I couldn't believe this: they were leaving without saying good-bye! How rude. I stumbled out of bed and walked briskly downstairs, shivering a little from the cold of my house without my blankets keeping my nice and warm and toasty. I soon found everyone edging as quietly as they could out the door.

"Thanks for saying bye," I retorted groggily.

"Bye, Jess," They all said – well except my mother who sang it. "Now don't forget, Aunt Rose will be here at about three in the afternoon, ok?" My mother said.

"Uh-huh," I nodded. My eyes were still half closed and nothing really was registering. They all said bye again and I murmured "Bye," back to a closed door. And then there was one. I honestly didn't feel like being alone. So, I made hot chocolate – which woke me up a little – for one. And I set up pillows on the couch for one. It was lonely. So, to take away my loneliness, I called Ruth. I know, I know, she was going to call me a freak and go back to bed, but I honestly couldn't go back to sleep and I wanted to hear my best friend. But I called her anyways. She said exactly what I said she'd say and hung up on me, but I called her back.

"What?" She asked crankily.

"Ruth, can you come over?" I asked.

"Jess, it's three o'clock in the morning!" Geez, I guess Ruth's not a morning person.

"I know," I whined a little. "But my family went campus hunting and I don't feel like being alone,"

"Why don't you call Rob?" God, she was so mean thins morning. She said his name scornfully, by the way.

"Because, I always wake him up and you're my best friend. Please?"

"Fine. Five minutes," She agreed unwillingly, I could tell. But at least she agreed. While I waited, I decided to watch some TV. So, since my mom gave me a TV to put in my room for Christmas, I turned it on. I settled for The-N because _Radio Free Roscoe_ was on. I love that show.

Anyways, after about fifteen minutes of waiting for Ruth, I decided to call her again.

"Hello?" Her groggy voice came over the phone.

"Ruth! Where the hell are you? I'm bored," I yelled at her. Since no one was home, I could yell as loud as I wanted to.

She groaned. "Ugh, I'll be right over," Ruth whined and hung up.

Thirty minutes later, Ruth was over, eating popcorn and watching _Page Miss Glory _– which was one of those makeover movies she enjoys so much.

"So how are things with Todd?" I decided to ask after a while. Ruth got this really dreamy look on her face. _Oh my God, she's gone postal. Gag me!_ I thought.

"Oh, just wonderful!" She breathed. I was seriously getting tired of Todd talk and it wasn't even a month yet. I have no idea why I asked this of her. I knew it was coming: the whole girly reaction. How on earth did she make my best friend category? Oh yea, I remember. She had to move next door to me and make me have no other play buddy. Now, don't get the wrong impression, I love Ruth. I really do, it's just times like these, I get infuriated with her and contemplate her existence with me. I wouldn't trade her for anything, though. Ruth rambled on about how he, Todd, was such a gentleman and all and what he says at lunch. It was enough to make a normal person sick. "—Oh, he talked about you once, Jess," my ears suddenly perked up at his comment. I straightened stiff, and then slowly turned my head to look at her.

"What'd he say?" I asked. Ruth just laughed at me. She actually _laughed_ at me!" What?!"

"You're funny, Jess," Ruth giggled. "Well, he said that last year he had a big crush on you – this was when you were still friends – but whenever he saw you and Rob together, he saw that it would never happen. Todd said he was hurt at first, but now he's over it." She fluttered. "Oh yea, he also said that he loves me!" She gushed. But as soon as it hit her what she had said, she immediately paled and snapped out her little Todd and Ruth Dreamworld. My ears rewound her words and my eyes widened.

"What did you say?" I asked very slowly.

"I'm sorry?" She said sadly.

"No, not that, Ruth. Before that." I said very seriously.

"That he loves me?" I nodded. "Oh, Jess, I'm so sorry! I totally forgot. Here I am rambling on about Todd and here you are, having troubles of your own." She seriously sounded sorry, but instead of saying 'I forgive you, Ruth. It's no big deal,' I went ballistic. I started to cry and screamed a little. Ruth's eyes widened at the sight of me. She looked utterly terrified as I went on my rampage. I guess I did look a little frightening, though. I didn't really do this very often… actually I've never done it.

I grabbed the phone and dialed Rob's number. No one answered until the tenth ring. "Hello?" A tired woman's voice came over the phone. I almost started to hang up, but the voice stopped me. "Is anyone there?" I soon recognized it as Mrs. Wilkins'.

"Yea, Mrs. Wilkins, it's me, Jess," I said, sniffing a little.

"Oh, Jess. Are you ok? You don't sound to well," She said sympathetically.

"No, I just need to talk to rob. Is he there?"

"Erm, no, Jess, honey. He's not. He's out somewhere," She said. I could tell she had no idea where he was. She sounded a little worried.

"Ok, well can you tell him I called?" I asked sadly.

"Oh, sure, Jess. I'll tell him tomorrow morning. Good night, sweetie," She said a little happier.

"'Night, Mrs. Wilkins," I hung up the phone miserably. I turned to Ruth with fresh tears glittering my eyes. "He's not at home," I murmured.

"Jess, I'm so sorry," She said softly as she gave me a hug. I wept into her shoulder. Soon, she decided to get some sleep. I lay down with her but it was about an hour before I got any sleep. I thought of Rob and what he was doing. He was probably out with some Charlene or Teri. Yes, I cried myself to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up that morning to the scent of pancakes, bacon, and coffee. I rolled out of bed, stretching and yawning. After looking in the mirror, I realized I looked absolutely hideous. I was going to make myself at least somewhat presentable but decided against it; after all, it was only Ruth. So, I proceeded downstairs dazedly, towards the delicious scent of the food.

Entering the kitchen, I stood in the doorway, totally and completely shocked. For who else to be dining in my house – in my kitchen, without my consent – than Rob Wilkins. He sat at the table, eating happily while – get this – Ruth fluttered around the kitchen in one of my dad's spare chef hats and a "Kiss the Cook" apron.

I blinked a couple times and rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. When I established this was not a dream, I said dumbly, "What's going on?"

Ruth looked over at me, all happy and chipper, and went, "Why look who woke up!" Just like one of those women from the _Stepford Wives_; it was the most frightening this I had ever witnessed.

Anyways, Rob looked over at me, gave me a warm smile. Then he stood up, walked over to me, all sexy-like, and planted a big wet one on my lips. I was shocked. Not that this was out of the ordinary – well it was, but that's not the point – it was just that seemed so surreal. I widened my eyes real big and puckered out my lips, like a duck, as he kissed me; it was extremely awkward… for me and for him. Then Rob pulled away, leaving me still looking like a duck. He took one look at me and laughed. "You look terrible, Mastriani," He chuckled then went back to eating his breakfast.

"Ruth," I said my voice monotone. "Seriously, what is going on?" Ruth frowned.

"Well, Jess, I just thought it'd be nice to cook you some breakfast after last night. It wasn't that great for you, you know," She pouted.

"What happened last night?" Rob inquired, but both of us ignored him.

I nodded my head with some understanding. "Well what about Rob?" I asked gesturing to Rob – who, after getting no reply, was happily chowing down on his breakfast. He reminded me of Chigger. I know that sounds odd, comparing you boyfriend to a dog, but when Chigger had just come home, he had his face stuffed just like Rob was doing.

Ruth looked over at Rob thoughtfully then averted her gaze back to me.

"Rob?" She asked confused/ I nodded. "Well, I don't know why he's here; he just came over." She hesitated. "Rob, what are you doing here?"

Rob smiled and leaned back in his chair. He looked over at me with his beautiful blue-gray eyes. "I'm here because my mom told me you called at around three or four in the morning; so I decided to come over and ask you what you wanted." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "So what _did_ you want to talk to me about, Jess?" He asked, his expression and voice getting serious.

Now it was my turn to smile. The only difference was that I was nervously smiling, not actually smiling. Rob kept on smiling, like the Cheshire Cat from _Alice in Wonderland_. It was pretty frightening.

"Ummm," I said hesitantly. Ruth put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "Well," I really didn't want to get into this right now. I mean, since he wasn't home, the whole subject of cheating would be brought up again and that was an ugly fight which I didn't want to relive. So I just stood there uncomfortably and unable to think of something smart to say. Eventually, I got tired of standing so I sat. This simple act of sitting obviously turned on a light bulb in Rob's head because he went, "fine, Mastriani, we'll go over this later," I sighed and looked at him thankfully. He ignored my unspoken gratefulness and returned to eating. Soon after, Ruth fixed me a plate then she fixed herself a plate and sat down. And that's how most of the morning went. We all sat at my kitchen table and ate breakfast and talked. Eventually, Ruth invited Todd.

A little into the afternoon, Ruth and I felt like some ice cream. So we all went to 21 Flavors and got some ice cream, obviously. Ruth and I got into an ice cream war because my spoon accidentally slipped so some of my sundae was in her hair and on her shirt. After that, Ruth threw some of her milkshake at me and, of course, I got made! And that's how it got started. Soon, everyone in 21 Flavors were in on our war – Ruth and I realized that day that we have very poor aim – and after about ten minutes, all two of us were asked to leave. Rob and Todd laughed as us, but left as well.

The rest of the day, we spent at the old stone quarry – Todd's idea – and talked some more. The guys taught Ruth how to climb a tree… and both of us how to climb down one. On the way back to our houses, I remember my rear end didn't feel so pleasant. While Ruth and Todd went over to Todd's house, Rob and I went to mine. As he pulled up on the curb, we, or I really, noticed a foreign car in my driveway and a woman in long clothing, equipped with many bags, banging on my door. I was about to yell at her to go away, when she turned around and started screaming about Rob's motorcycle and something about children today. And that's when I realized it: Great-aunt Rose was back.

**A/N: I know this chapter was a little short, but I'm not done with the whole thing. So I decided to just stop here. Besides, it leaves a cliff hanger, which I don't think I've ever done before. So please the cute little purple button and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

I sighed a sigh of relief. Not because I was happy she was here – oh no – but because I was glad that she wasn't some psycho – well she was, but you know what I mean.

At this point, Great-aunt Rose walked – more like waddled because of all her bags – towards the motorcycle. Rob was about to drive away, but I firmly told him not to.

"What? You know this lady?" Rob asked in shock. I nodded slowly and stoically.

Then, Great-aunt Rose got to the bike and began to beat us with her bags! I was in complete and utter shock. Sure, she didn't like me, but she had never beaten me before. I just sat there on the bike, hanging on to Rob's washboard abs for dear life, hoping we didn't die. Finally, Rob told me to identify myself. At first, I was completely stupefied because Aunt Rose should have already figured out who I was. I mean, I hadn't changed that much since Thanksgiving. And then it hit me: I still had on my helmet. What a loser! Me, not Rob. So anyways, I took off my helmet and Great-aunt Rose kept on hitting me! But then I realized she wasn't even looking at us; she was closing her eyes. God, I was sure slow.

"Great-aunt Rose!" I shouted between bag hits. "It's me. Jessica!" All of a sudden, she stopped and looked at me with part astonishment and part relief.

"Jessica? Jessica Antonia, what in God's sweet, sweet name are you doing on the back of that thing?" She asked, in a that prudish voice of hers.

"Well, I-" I started but she cut me off.

"Get off, Jessica; you're making yourself look like a heathen," She ordered.

I made a face at her, but did what she said. As I was getting off, I swore I heard Rob call her something that wasn't so nice if you catch my drift. I looked back at Rob before Great-Aunt Rose dragged me away. He took my wrist, pulled me towards him and gave me a soft, quick kiss.

"Call you later?" He said all low and sexy. I swear I could have melted right then and there. What did I do to deserve such a hot and sexy guy? The stars and moon and planets must be in my favor to land me a guy like this. I nodded my head and grinned, but Aunt Rose just had to say something about it.

"No, you certainly will not call her later, young man. Now you stay away from her, you… you trash!" I gasped. I could not believe she just said that. Well, actually I could. But I couldn't believe she would say that to his face. Ok, I lied again, I can, actually. But I was just shocked that she called him that. _Rob_: the epitome of all that was good and gorgeous. _Rob_: the sweetest and non-trashiest guy that I know. _How_ could she call _him trash_? Great-aunt Rose was seriously a mystery to me. I did not get her at all. I really wanted to punch her, but I knew if I did that I'd be grounded for life. So, instead of getting violent, I winked at Rob and lipped that he could call me later as Aunt Rose pulled me by the arm. The whole way up to the house, she muttered about youth today and basically all the stuff she had said while she was beating me.

We finally got to my door – after what seemed like a lifetime – but I never heard Rob drive away. I looked back at him to see his helmet still off and him still watching after me. I made the 'what' sign with my arms and shoulders. He gave me a very odd gesture that I didn't get so I made a 'huh' type of look on my face. When I didn't understand again, I flipped my hand to him to tell him never mind which involved putting one hand forward in a 'stop' type sign. I think he's better at reading signs than I am which could be bad if we needed to do signs in a missing children mission. I made the sign language with my hand for the letter y and put it to my ear to symbolize to call me later and went inside. The sound of Rob's Indian ever hit my ever attuned ears so I figured I should go upstairs to find out what was wrong. Don't get any bright ideas. **[A/N: I forgot what I was thinking of here so if you get it, good for you. I'll just leave it because I'm too lazy to take it off** The answer wouldn't be upstairs, but in my room, and out my windows.

Great-aunt Rose was going into a mini-schpiel about bikes and what-not. Then, she finally shrugged it off and went on about school. _Why did my parents have to choose _her _to baby-sit me?_ I thought. I mean seriously, she's the most unpleasant person ever to walk the planet. Both of my parents knew that. Wait, I should be questioning why Rob had to open his big fat mouth. If it wasn't for him, however, I wouldn't be in this mess.

"So, dear, how is school coming along?" She cooed cheerfully and warmly. Why is that always the first topic to talk about with kids? Honestly, haven't they figured out _yet_ that we _don't_ like school? Obviously not.

"Um, fine," I replied shortly. I suddenly got an idea to steal away into my room. "Hey, speaking of which, I have a ton of homework that, like, is due tomorrow. So…"

"Oh go ahead, Jessica, honey," Great-aunt Rose thankfully said. She bustled off into the guest room, while I wasted no time in rushing upstairs.

The first thing I did when I arrived into my room was lock the door. I then dropped my backpack on the floor, and ran to my window where I found Rob _still_ sitting there! God, what did he want? I voiced this question once I had pried my window open and crawled out onto the roof. Rob had just rolled his eyes in annoyance – or at least I thought it was annoyance: it's hard to tell with Rob.

"I don't trust that lady with you," He shouted as I winced. Don't worry, nothing hurt me, but I was just worried about Aunt Rose finding out about my J.D. boyfriend hanging around here. I suppose he's not a J.D. anymore; so that would make him just a delinquent? And on that note, if you're an adult, you're not a minor – obviously – so would you be a major?

As all these random thoughts flooded my head, I beckoned Rob over to the tree. He jumped off the bike and ran over – with his long, beautiful legs; do you realize how hot he looked when he runs? God – to the tree and climbed on up. When, he was close I said, "Ok, stop. Why don't you trust her?" Oh, now don't get me wrong, I don't like her much either, but it's not like she'll beat me; she'll just be… unpleasant. Which isn't anything to worry about, unless you want me to lose my mind.

Rob's eyes looked around for an answer, I suppose. His eyes wandered back to mind and looked clueless. Finally he just shrugged and said, "Look, I just have a feeling. Can you please just spend the time your parents are you gone with me?" He sounded so pleading and sincere, I just had to laugh a little. "What are you laughing at?"

"You," I giggled.

"Why?"

"Because you know I can't. Aunt Rose will find out, call my parents and report I'm missing and I'll be grounded for the rest of my life," I explained. Rob only shrugged, raising his eyebrows and puckered his lips a little. How did he get to be so _hot_? I mean seriously, I'd like to know. If anyone finds out, give me a call please.

"You make a fine point there, Nancy. But instead of all the police work, couldn't you just ask her?"

I merely laughed. Ask? ASK?! Are you kidding me? Had he just seen what had happened on the bike? Maybe Aunt Rose had hit him too hard so that he lost a couple of brain cells or something.

"Would you quit laughing at me?" He demanded. He went into a pout mode on me and crossed his arms in defiance. This action almost made him fall off the branch where he was perched. My reflexes worked perfectly as I immediately grabbed on to his shirt and jerked him desperately into me. I pulled a little too hard, however, because a moment later he was on top of me on the roof with his face just inches from my own. It was a little uncomfortable with all these shingles going into my back and butt. Despite all the awkwardness, I did want him to kiss me. Unfortunately, Rob rolled off of me and sat on the roof. He pulled his legs closer to his chest and rested his arms on his knees. I sighed and propped myself on my elbows.

"I don't know," Rob went on. "I guess I just don't trust her, you know?" I shook my head.

"What do you mean, Rob?"

"With your safety. You know how you said that someone was following you? Well ever since then I … I… oh forget," He sighed and lowered his head.

"No, Rob, go ahead. I wanna know," I said softly.

He sighed again and looked at me, his expression unreadable. "I feel like I'm the only one that can protect you. I felt a little better with your family around, but now? With them gone? I don't think so," He scooted over to me so that was right beside me. He then proceeded to prop me up on my butt and drape his arm protectively around me. This, I must say, was strange. Not the arm around me – that was completely peachy with me - but the fact that I didn't even do anything to earn it or even try to get him to do it. And, what he said really touched me. At least I knew he cared. About me, I mean.

"Rob," I said his name softly, turning my head to face him.

"Mmm?" He hummed, his tone raising a little.

"Thank you," I replied, turning my head to look at the trees.

"For what?" He furrowed his brow and looked at me. I blinked and looked back over at him, a small smile creeping across my face.

"For everything," I said. Rob shifted so that he was facing me more and wrapped his free hand around my waist. He turned his head to me and looked into my face. He started to lean into me a little. Suddenly, someone banged on my bedroom door and yelled at me through it. Rob jumped away as if I was on fire. Great-aunt Rose was knocking on my door and yelling about children today and they'll ruin society with all their privacy and secrecy. But isn't that a good thing? Because think of if we were in a war with another country. If we were private and secretive, our enemy would never figure out our plans. So it technically is a great thing the youth is private, right? In the future, no country will ever figure out what's really going on behind our lines.

I shooed Rob away, but instead of leaving, he hid on one side of the rood where aunt Rose couldn't see him. I crawled back into the house and unlocked my door after double checking to make sure Rob was well hidden. As soon as the lock clicked, Aunt Rose barged in my room and complained on everything about it. To my windows being in the wrong spot, to the constant clutter adorning my floors. It was enough to drive a person mad, I tell you. I honestly don't know why she must be so unpleasant. Does she always have to complain? One Sunday, at church, the pastor was talking about complaining. Pastor Brown gave everyone in church a challenge not to complain for twenty-one days. Easy enough, right? Wrong! Aunt Rose wouldn't last a day… wait, she wouldn't even last a second. She'd be complaining about not complaining!

Soon she left because, as it turns out, all she wanted was to figure out how to work the TV. We recently got a new TV, so I guess Aunt Rose was a little confused when she turned on the TV and the screen was still black. Something weird happened with our TV so we had two remotes instead of one. It was retarded, but oh well.

After I "fixed" the TV – Aunt Rose was convinced that it was broken – she, Aunt Rose, broke into another mini-schpiel about girl mechanics. I kept my trap shut so she could get done sooner and I could go back to Rob. This method worked surprisingly well and I was able to go back upstairs a half an hour later.

Rob was, gratefully, still there. I wouldn't have been surprised if he had left already, but, being the amazing guy he is, did not. He wasted no time in interrogating me. "God, Mastriani, what took you so long?" He asked, but not in a mean way.

"Great-aunt Rose gave me a mini-schpiel about my being able to fix the TV," I said, putting air quotes around 'fix.'

Rob frowned. "That was a mini-schpiel? It was like forty-five minutes!"

"Well, that was actually a record for here," I walked on the roof and sidled up next to him.

"What? Longest schpiel?"

I laughed. "No, Rob," I said shortly, but not rudely. "_Shortest_," Rob's eyes grew real wide and I threw my head back and laughed some more. Rob pulled me into him roughly. He had grabbed me around the waist so I kind of fell of in the process of getting reeled in by him. My head lay on his legs and I was facing his feet. Suddenly, Rob took his hands off me and began tickling me! I laughed and kicked and screamed.

"Is that funny? Huh? Huh?" He asked through gritted teeth. Although he sounded mean, he had a big smile on his face and he didn't necessarily say that in a mean way. I was laughing even harder now and was trying desperately to get his hands off. I yelled his name and told him to stop, but he only ticked me harder. I put my arms into and elbowing position – making it seem like I was going to elbow somebody – and pushed my arms towards my stomach to block Rob's hands. I soon found that still too much stomach showed so I crunched into the fetal position. Rob stopped here and I caught my breath. Rob breathed slowly and steadily while I rolled over and lay on my back on his lap, looking into his beautiful face. He smiled down at me and lifted me up a little so I would be nearer to his face. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment before he leaned down a little farther – closing the gap – and kissed me. I melted into him, wrapping arms around his neck while he lifted me nearer still to him. His hands came to rest on the small of my back comfortably. Then, from out of nowhere, Aunt Rose banged on my door again and barged into my room. Luckily, Rob and I weren't by a window. The only indications that Aunt Rose's presence was around were: a) the pounding on my door b) and a loud terrible voice that called, "Jessica," At this loud, terrible voice, Rob dropped me quick and I crawled back over to my window and poked my head in.

"Jessica, where are – oh, there you are," She said as she spun around and saw me. She made a face and pursed her lips. "Jessica, what in God's sweet, sweet name are you doing out there?"

I blushed and smiled nervously, hoping she wouldn't notice. _Think fast, think fast_. I thought. I had to think of an excuse. "It's such a nice day that I decided I'd do my homework outside. Besides, it's more relaxing," I answered quickly.

She frowned and gave me a strange look that I had never seen before. "Ok, as long as you're ok -"

"I am!" I said cheerfully. Aunt Rose made a disgusted look but walked out of the room. Rob and I both let out a huge sigh of relief when we heard the door close.

"God, I can't imagine having her here for three weeks!" I gasped with a smile.

"Three weeks?" Rob questioned in a shocked voice. "You've got to be kidding." When I shook my head solemnly in reply, he got mad. "God, this blows," He breathed, running his hands through his hair in frustration

"Look, I'm sorry. It's not my fault. You're the one who brought it up at dinner. I was going to stay with Ruth!" I exclaimed haughtily.

Rob put his hands up as if he were surrendering. "Well excuse me for wanting to spend some time with my girlfriend while her parents are away!" We were yelling, but I don't think either of us really cared all that much. Although, his last comment reminded me of my midnight call to the Wilkins' to find Rob not safely tucked in his bed. I felt my face fall and I stared past Rob to the grass below us. Where was he anyway? My mind was running wild with ideas of where he was. I'm pretty sure an unattractive look of my mouth hanging open came over my face as well.

"Mastriani?" Rob's low voice flooded through my thoughts. "Jess? What's wrong?" When I didn't answer again, he seized my shoulders and shook them lightly. "Jess, what's wrong?" Concern filled his voice and his eyes were colored with worry.

I shook my head and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Where were you last night?" A voice expression entered his face that was just painted with anxiety. His mouth dropped, but he didn't say anything. Why didn't he look ugly when his mouth dropped? Oh the immense inequality we share.

"I was out with friends," He said quickly. Of course, I didn't believe him. It said in some teenage girl magazine that if he answered too quick or talked fast he was: nervous and/or hiding something. Bit if he was nervous, he must have been hiding something. The question was: what has he been hiding from me?

"Rob," I said, surprisingly calm, looking into his eyes, "That doesn't work with me," I shook my head again and laughed a little. Actually laughed! I was shocked at myself; here I was, laughing at him for lying to me. Granted, it wasn't a hearty laugh, but a cold one that showed my disdain for his lies. Well, that's what I got out of my little laugh. I have no idea how he took it.

"Jess, I was out with my friends," He insisted. His fabulous, non-emotional eyes let down their guard so I could see some emotion. And what I saw was a pleading, insisting look. It was as if he were convincing himself that he was hanging out with friends at like two or three in the morning. Yea right! I'm not that gullible.

"You know? I don't have time for this,"

"God, Jess, you sound like my mother," I just glared furiously at him. "Well you do," Rob went on. "I don't need you hounding me on everything I do," Rob looked really, _really_, really angry. It was the first time I had ever been truly frightened of him.

"Guess what, Rob? I wouldn't be 'hounding' you if you were safely at home in your bed – hopefully not with someone else other than me – at, like, two or three in the morning!" I exclaimed despite my terror of Rob.

He rolled his eyes and glared at me. "Now, Mastriani, don't even _go_ there!" His eyes fumed at me. "You know? I'm going to go home,"

"Fine! Go home!" I said as I turned to go back into my room. Rob thudded across the roof and crawled back down the tree. Plopping on my bed, I drew my knees to my chest and listened to Rob's bike drive away. I didn't really hear it drive away until about five minutes later. I really didn't feel like getting up to find out what took him so long so I just chilled in my room and watched _Saw_. Watching the movie got my mind off everything I was thinking about and onto the action and twisted plot of it all.

……..

Mondays are my least favorite days of every week. Partially because I'm so tired and more because I have to go back to school from an amazing weekend – usually they're amazing – and suddenly reality hits and I realize that I'm still too young. But, to lift me spirits a little, my birthday was only a couple of weeks away – four weeks to be exact. I didn't get a call from Rob at all for the rest of the weekend. So the wasn't really amazing. Besides, Great-aunt Rose's arrival put a damper on everything. So this Monday wasn't that nasty – because I got to get away from Aunt Rose – but it was still nasty just the same. That particular Monday, however, was really strange. It was like an out of body experience. Well, instead of telling how it was for me, I should just explain, huh?

Well, I was still relatively upset with my fight with Rob because he never really called me back, as I have mentioned, so when I walked into good ole Ernie Pyle High fuming with anger – it didn't help Aunt Rose was on my back, angering me with lectures about boys and the right type of boy. This, I found, was quite interesting and equally hilarious and astounding because she was lecturing me on boys and she couldn't even land one herself… not that I mentioned that to her for that would be very rude – I was a little shocked to find everyone giving me sympathetic look. It's not that I do anything anyway to make people feel sad for me, they just pity me naturally, I guess. Of course, they never really pity me to my face so bluntly like Monday.

Minus everyone looking at me like I was a poor, cute, sick puppy off the side of the street and in need of desperate love and attention, they were giving me hugs and patting my shoulder and saying things like "Oh you poor thing," and "I'm so sorry." By the end of the day, I was ready to snap because not only was Rob not talking to me, and Great-aunt Rose was riding my ass, but people were comforting me for God knows what reason. And they invading my personal body space which was a big no-no in my book. So on the way to Ruth's car – Todd couldn't give her a ride today (just my luck) – I was kicking car tires and giving passers-bys the ole hairy eyeball. Hey, if I was mad, I may as well do it right.

"Jesus, what's your problem?" Ruth's cheery but concerned voice came floating into my thoughts. Instead of answering, I heaved a sigh and opened the passenger door to Ruth's little, red Cabriolet convertible. Plopping into the seat, I threw my stuff into the back seat and crossed my arms, glaring out of the front window. "The Jerk?" Ruth guessed, disgusted.

"Yea," I didn't even bother correcting her. He, after all, was being a jerk.

Ruth put the car in reverse, backed out, switched to drive, and high tailed it out of there – as fast as you can go in a school parking lot with tons of eager students rushing to get home. It turns out you don't go very fast in a school parking lot which explains why we had a fifteen minute wait.

"So what'd he do anyway?" Ruth asked me like I was retarded. I rolled my eyes and explained.

"Well, you know Saturday? Well Great-aunt Rose came then," Ruth shuddered and I went on. "We sort of got into a fight and he won't talk to me,"

"Oh," Ruth said. She actually sounded sad for me for once. "Well do you want to come over to my house?" I smiled and nodded, glad to have some other person's company besides Rob's. She drove to my house and dropped me off so I could put my backpack and school things away. Then I made like a banana and split from my house for fear Great-aunt Rose would come home/

Ruth's house was nothing special. We did what we usually did which included painting each other's nails and talking. Watching TV was another favorite hobby of ours. She had recorded _Celeste in the City_ on ABC Family which we watched because of her deep love for makeover movies. I put up with it just to make her happy. After the movie was over, I decided to go home to get started on my homework. But on my way back, I saw Great-aunt Rose had returned; her car sat in the driveway. At this point, I was dying of boredom and longing to see Rob. So, I decided to hotwire her car and take it for a joy-ride. Just kidding. I got as far as opening her hood and realized I had no idea how to hot wire a car. Rob would know how to though. Instead, I decided to get some exercise, since it wasn't even dark yet, and walk to Rob's garage. And, yea, it was like three miles, but whatever. He didn't get off until eight and it was only six.

The walk was a rather dull one. All I was doing was trying to work up the nerve to talk to him; and if the chance came for me to talk, I recited conversations in my head. None of them were even close to our normal conversations and his comments are so unpredictable that I knew I imagined what he'd say in reply wrong. After about half an hour, I was about two stores away from Rob's garage. I kept my swift pace – for a short person, I was sure quick – placing my thoughts again on what I'd say; although the nearer I got, the farther my make-believe conversations with Rob got. I was having a little trouble remembering how to breathe and I became increasingly nervous. But all the while, I got more and more comfortable and familiar.

One store away and all the nervousness had fled from me but the breathless sensation remained. A few yards away and I grew rather excited until I got to the door of the garage and peeked in to see Rob and some busty biker chick playing tonsil hockey on the hood of a bright red car. I felt my throat close up and I cleared my throat automatically. "Well don't let me interrupt you, Rob," I murmured loud enough so that I'd be sure he had heard me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I spun on my heel and turned out of there. I heard their kissing sounds stop – they made really loud sounds when the kissed… I hope Rob and I don't make noises like that – and Rob gasp, his breathing still heavy. His big biker boots thudded quickly after me. I could feel the tears start to flow. Damn tear ducts: they drive me crazy!

"Jess," Rob's voice called out to me. He grabbed my wrist and spin me around to face him. I struggled under his grip, but his hold on me was strong. I was seriously regretting picking a guy who was about as strong as I was. Pulling my fingers to push against my palm, I made a fist. Slowly, I curled my arm up – but, of course, not too slowly – to punch him in the face. My reactions were obviously off on account of the tears because Rob grabbed my other wrist, pinning both my arms to my sides. I kept my eyes and face down, afraid he would me cry even more. I felt Rob's tense muscles relax a little as he took one hand off my arm and placed it gently under my chin, pushing my face up so I would look at him. Sliding his hand up over my cheek, he wiped a couple of tears away with his thumb. Oh yea, be nice and sensitive and sweet and romantic when you cheat on me. That'll win me back… you wish! I jerked my face away from him. Rob drew his hand back in surprise.

"Robbie!" The biker chick called seductively. I growled dangerously and Rob just chuckled. How dare he!

"Go away!" He barked back. I felt his triumphant gaze on my face. I snorted in disgust. Who does he think he is? He just made out with a busty, bog-riding whore! And now he's being nonchalant about it? No!

"_You_ go away," I said, bringing my attention to Rob, finally my eyes burning with tears and my face full of rage. He looked surprised and hurt.

"Jess, I-"

"No, Rob. Shut up. You don't get to do these kinds of things to me when I'm mad at you," I said through the stream of tears being created by the dozen it seemed on my cheeks.

"But Jess, I don't like her. She kissed me,"

"Oh, do you always kiss girls you don't like?"

"No, that's not fair-"

"It is too fair, Rob! I've had enough of this. We're over," I said flatly. Not believing what I had just done, I turned and walked away. This time, Rob didn't stop me.

As I walked the three miles back home, I felt a wave of relief pass over me and I don't know why, but I felt so much better – probably because now I knew the secret he kept from me all this time and I know I wouldn't have to keep tabs on him anymore. At the same time, I was totally and completely bummed; depressed was more the word I'm looking for to match my mood. I mean, how could he do this to me? There was no possible way to explain my lapse of judgment on my character.

It was still light outside; the sun choosing to take a little longer to go back behind the clouds. The sky had taken on a pretty pink tint with a smidge of red. Soon, the clouds would be a reddish hue and be spread out in such a way that it would look like blood had been shed. How emo! Leave it to me to come up with something like that, but that's how it really looks. The clouds sometimes split down the middle and drawing close to each other like they were about to go to way. Yes, I have a very odd mind. All around me it looked as though everyone and everything were normal. But it wasn't. Nothing was ok anymore and it wouldn't be unless did or said something to make it so. However, I knew he couldn't. No matter how much he kissed me – god, I'm going to miss that – or touched me - hhmmmm I'm going to miss that too – or talked to me – I'm going to miss that most of all – nothing will waver me to forgive him of cheating.

When I got near town again, people were looking at me funny and I could not see why. I mean, they couldn't have possibly known about my hideous break-up with Rob. And besides, it was going on all day. Maybe, they knew that Rob was cheating on me all along. But why would everyone in town care about me breaking up with Rob when no one showed any interest in the first place? I observed them more closely as I made my trek back to Lumbley Lane. As I watched and observed my "experiments" – as I liked to call them – another emotion was there too: fear. What could be that frightening the wonderful people – ha! More like stupid…some anyway – of my town?

Just a few more houses to pass. Oh look, there's where Rob kissed me the first time and when I fell off his bike. And there, there is the place where he conveniently parked his bike for when I didn't want my parents to know he was over. God, I miss him so much already. Maybe I should just go back and apologize. _No, Jess, _my thoughts said to me. _He cheated, you have to be strong_. Sighing, I knew I was right, I walked up the porch steps. Great-aunt Rose's car was still in the driveway. I made a face and decided that since she didn't know I was gone, that it probably wouldn't be in my best interest to go through the front door. Making another audible groan, I tread back down the steps and over to the tree where I made my glorious escape only a few hours ago. The sun was dark red against a blazing red, and increasingly blackening, sky. It was positively breathtaking and once of the many things I loved about Indiana.

I crawled up the trunk and pulled myself up to the nearest branch. Just as I was about to swing my other leg over the branch, I felt hands grip my ankle. I almost screamed, but random people coming up and attacking me was pretty much the norm for my life now. Was this seriously what my life will be like in the future? Random people trying to jump me? In reaction, I pushed my foot down to hear the pleasant crunch of a nose breaking. Whoever the person was let go quickly and groaned loudly. I didn't even bother to look down to see who it was, for some reason. Climbing up the rest of the tree, and to my roof, I was not the least bit worried, wanting to cry somewhere, yes, but not worried. Before I got in my room, however, I heard a very nasal, very high-pitched, very pained, and very girly voice that cried, "Jessica, may the Lord keep you in his good favor!" Frowning, I peered over the edge of the roof to find Karen-Sue Hanky clutching her nose and jumping all around. The first initial thought in my mind was _what the hell was Karen-Sure Hanky clobbering her nasty little self around my house_ and then _God has never done anything for me except cause me trouble_.

"What the hell, Karen-Sue? What are you doing here?" I hissed loudly down at her, trying not to make any loud noises so Great-aunt Rose wouldn't know I escaped. I crouched down on the roof and peered over the edge. Maybe this wasn't the greatest idea since I just happened to remember my great fear of heights. I swallowed as my hands started to sweat profusely. All I wanted to do was come home, crawl in bed, sulk, then eat some ice-cream. But no! Nothing can ever go according to plan. My life drives me insane sometimes.

"Well I don't exactly know. But I do something weird is going on and I just wanted to tell you to be on your watch," She replied in a very nasal voice since she was still grasping her nose. You would think from the last time she got her nose hurt that she would figure out that you were supposed to pinch it just past the bone, but obviously not.

I sighed and pushed myself back up into a sitting position where my butt was propped on my ankles and the rest of me was supported on my knees. "God, Karen-Sue. Just get out of here," I said in a frustrated tone as I stood up to go to my window. I crawled in through the window and shut it just before Karen-Sue could reply.

As I looked around my room, I noticed a couple things out of place. This was odd because my door had been locked the whole time I was gone. Then I took a couple more glances around and saw that many things were out of place. My books from my backpack had been strewn across my bed, my shirts were hanging out of my drawers, the lampshade on my lamp was askew casting an eerie glow around the room and making everything look misshapen. A couple figurines had fallen on the floor and all I could do was stand there and wonder if an earthquake had blown through my room. It was quite uncanny and Aunt Rose really had no reason to ransack my room; nor did anyone else have one for that matter. Crossing my room to the door, I noticed a couple drops of mud on my floor. Looking back behind me and down at my sneakers, I saw that it was a trail of mud and it went past where I was standing to the door. My eyes widened and my breath stopped and I froze. Someone must have been here. I don't remember my shoes being muddy; I even checked them after I felt like I could move. I was numb to all feeling as I walked the rest of the way to the door and found it unlocked. My fingers wrapped around the oily knob and turned it. Hearing the door click, I pushed open and I peered out the crack. I saw the hall light on and no one in sight. I walked out into the hallway and crept on my tip-toes down the stairs, keeping my eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. Seeing nothing, I headed to the kitchen to get a knife. I got a cleaver and now time to look for Great-aunt Rose. No sign of her yet.

I walked out into the living room, her usual place to plop her old, rotting carcass, and saw nothing at all. This was way too weird, and scary. I could hear my breath follow me around like a… dog? It was at this point that I realized Chigger was at my heels, following me around. It also became clear that it wasn't my breath that was following me, it was his. I sighed and shook my head as I continued to creep back around the house. Nothing seemed to be here anymore, not even Great-aunt Rose. Chigger and I made our way back up the stairs where I decided it might be helpful to look around my room again for clues.

My room was still cluttered and I frowned at the mess that I would have to labor over later. Oh well, it would give me something to do instead of think about Rob. As I re-entered my room, something caught my attention at the window: there was a piece of paper attached to the windowsill. I crossed to the window with my brow knit together in curiosity. First I looked out the window to see if anyone was there; that piece of paper definitely wasn't there when I got back to my room. Seeing no one, I pulled back into the room and snatched the paper in my hands and read the untidy scrawl scratched in Sharpie.

_Dear Jess, _

_Did I not tell you not to tell anyone about our little secret? Well this is part one of your consequence. I don't think you will find her soon enough…you're almost out of time_

As I read this note, chills and goosebumps crawled all over my skin. My teeth were chattering and the worst part of it was: this time I was really all alone. Retreating away from window after I closed it, I ran back into the safer confines of my house with Chigger following close behind. I got to the phone and picked it up, dialing my parents' emergency number first and foremost.

"Hello?" My dad's voice came softly.

"Hey, Dad, it's me," I murmured in a serious tone.

"Jess? Hey, honey, it's so nice to hear from you! What's wrong? You sound worried,"

I heaved a sigh and shut my eyes for a second before replying. "Dad, it's Aunt Rose," I started. "She's been kidnapped,"

Silence on the other end. I was silent in return, not even a breath was breathed. "We'll be right home," My dad said solemnly back. We said good-bye and I immediately dialed 911. I wasn't sure how much sleep I could get before the killer would actually… kill her, so I need all the help I could get. The police were warned and were on the case. This would be enough for now.

I moped myself to the kitchen, got some rocky-road ice cream and moped back to the couch. It was time now for some good, old-fashioned wallowing. I kept my phone at my side. This was definitely not a time for being alone, and it wasn't only because there was a killer on the loose. It was because I was rather afraid of what I would do if I were all alone. I called Ruth and she was over in less than a few minutes with a ton of nasty chick flicks that girls, for some reason, loved to watch when they were depressed. And for some reason, it did part of the trick.

**A/N: Hey, guys, I'm so sorry that it has taken _this_ long to post some more comments. I feel awful for leaving you all hanging, but I have to do it again. Being busy really sucks. And writer's block sucks. Most of this chapter has been done for a long time but I got kind of stuck close to the end. I plan to get done with the next chapter very soon, so no worries. Thank you for being patient and sorry for the crappy chapter. Hope someone somewhere enjoys this.**


End file.
